Road to Revenge
by Shadow Kunoichi
Summary: Sakura sets out looking for Sasuke only to find him on his death bed. Sasuke’s last wish was for Sakura to carry on his revenge, but can she go through with it when she starts falling for Itachi?


**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE: **Some of this fic is going to be based on Yasha's theory of the Uchiha's clan history, I don't know if the information is false. But she had out standing proof to back up her theory, so I personally think it makes sense. If you guys wanna check it out, go to google, type in 'Uchiha Madara' and click on the first link. :)

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NARUTO!! _Lawyers surround me and start beating me with their briefcases_ Ow! I was just kidding!

**Summary: Sakura sets out looking for Sasuke only to find him on his death bed. Sasuke's last wish was for Sakura to carry on his revenge, but can she go through with it when she starts falling for Itachi?**

**Pairings: SakuraxItachi with some SakuraxOther Akatsuki members and a little bit of Sasuke in this chapter.**

--

Twenty-two year old Sakura pumped more chakra into her legs as she felt her body tire from exhaustion. She urged herself to move faster, the branches whipped harshly against her skin leaving scratches and bruises behind. She felt her head pound excruciatingly as yesterday's events replayed in her mind.

--

_Flashback_

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_He was a friend,_

_He was a teammate,_

_He was the first boy she was attracted to,_

_He was her first crush,_

_He was her first love,_

_He was her first heartache,_

_And he was her first heartbreak._

_To sum it all up, he was her everything, even if he didn't feel the same way. And after all these years he was __**still**__ her everything. That is why the sight that welcomed Sakura made her body go numb. The strong, intellectual prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke was _dying._ Looking around she saw the hundreds of sound ninja's bodies laying lifelessly on the ground along with Orochimaru and Kabuto. _

_Running towards Sasuke she cradled his head in her arms and cried silently._

_"Sakura?" foam green eyes widened at the sound of her name. _

_"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted in relief, "Hold on, I'll heal you right now." She started pumping chakra into his body. A cold hand grabbed her wrist. "You know you can't heal it." He wheezed painfully and blood slowly flowed out the corner of his mouth. Sakura shook her head in denial as she forced more chakra in his wound, tears falling as well. The nasty gash seemed to be eating her chakra away. "Why. Won't. It. Heal!" with every word she pushed herself harder, the chakra flow ceased once a hand gently held her face. "Stop crying, you look ugly." Sasuke spoke softly with a deep chuckle. Sakura felt her own hand clutch his against her face giving a painful smile of her own._

_"I can't believe my life ends like this." He whispered dully as his mind drifted seemed to drift somewhere else. Sakura placed his head gently on her lap with his hand still against her face. _

_"I can't believe it either." She whispered back to him._

_"Why can't we go back to the old times?! Remember Sasuke-kun? We're suppose to wait at the training grounds for Kakashi-sensei only to figure out he's late again, Naruto, you and I are suppose to" _

_"You are still annoying." Her eyes dulled as he cut her off. An awkward silence followed._

_"But I can't help it, ne?" Sakura asked jokingly as tears flowed down her cheeks._

_Sasuke wiped the tears away and looked at her seriously. "I need you to do something for me." Sakura's eyes widened as she looked back in his eyes to only find… uncertainty? _

_"What is it? I'll do anything." The pink haired girl spoke confidently._

_"Kill Itachi." It was a simple two word statement, but it meant so much. Could she really handle the weight of the whole Uchiha clan on her shoulders?_

_"Sasuke, that's crazy! I can't achieve that!" But the trust in Sasuke's deep onyx eyes almost made herself believe that she could. "You hate me don't you?" she muttered the statement more to herself than to him. He looked at her questionably. _

_"I'll do it." Sakura smiled at him, panic suddenly filled her as he coughed up more blood and began panting heavily. Even a blind man could see that Sasuke's end was near._

_"You can't go yet Sasuke! Stay! I love you so much! You can't leave me!" She hugged him close to her as she sobbed into his neck. Sasuke whispered words in her ear that made her cry harder._

_"Thank you."_

_--_

"Bring him back to Konoha, he shall have a proper burial." Genma and Anko obliged with heavy hearts as they carefully lifted Uchiha Sasuke on to a stretch bed.

"Hokage-sama. We should be heading back to Konoha right now."

**Uzumaki Naruto** He has dreamed of being the hokage of Konoha ever since he could remember, he wanted to prove himself worthy of protecting the village and be recognized and respected by those who have shunned him for being a monster. After working hard and training he has been able to prove himself to the elders of Konoha along with the rest of the villagers that he was worthy. He was able to protect the people in Konoha for the last two weeks. But yet, he couldn't protect the two most important people to him. Bending down he picked up a konoha headband with pink hair on it, he clutched it in his hand tightly as tears cascaded down his cheeks. After all his life he finally accomplished his long lived dream.

But how come he felt so…_**empty.**_

_**--**_

**Hatake Kakashi**. A respectful ninja who was trained under the most powerful shinobi of all time, Yondaime, along with two other teammates Uchiha Obito and Rin. He remembered when he thought teammates were useless, always slowing you down and holding you back. Kakashi kept almost everything to himself not opening up to Rin and Obito, but that was one of his worse regrets in life. He remembered the pain when he saw Obito half crushed. He gave a humorless chuckle. How _ironic._

Team 7 reminded him of his own team. Sakura and Rin were similar in many ways, they both were medical ninjas, they both had a nasty temper and their dedication towards healing others. Naruto and Obirto were very much alike, they both wanted to train and prove themselves better, and their determination was extraordinary. Finally him and Uchiha Sasuke, cold, over-confident, socially challenged and both progressively found out their teammates were the family they never had.

Kakashi clutched his fist, he could feel his nails breaking his skin as he clutched the piece of paper.

_Memorial service on July 21__st_

_ For the memory of_

_Uchiha_

_Sasuke._

But in the end someone had to die. He gave a humorless chuckle. _**How ironic indeed.**_

--

**Haruno Sakura** she became a kunoichi for Sasuke to spend more time with him and try to have him respect her, she became a _stronger_ kunoichi because she didn't want to feel left weak, always one step behind Naruto and Sasuke. She strived herself to live, hoping one day she could retrieve Sasuke so Her Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke could become a Team again. Sakura endured all the harsh training for that one reason she forced herself to survive all those battles for that one reason. Sasuke was her sole purpose to live. Now that her everything was gone, she wasn't afraid to die. But no, she couldn't die yet she had to fulfill Sasuke's last wish. Haruno Sakura's eyes shone with a new determination. She will stop at nothing until Uchiha Itachi dies. She was sure she could do it because…

**She had **_**nothing **_**to lose.**

--

Well this is my first chapter for my first Naruto fic and I'm gonna put little quotes at the end of the chapter for you guys:) I hope you guys review and tell me what you think!

Nobody dies a virgin, life fucks us all.- Read it somewhere.


End file.
